Floatmark Hoovinger
Floatmark Hoovinger Dash is a male pegasus who lives in Manehattan, Equestria and is part of the Discoverer Community of Equestria in various parts of the island. Creator He's an OC of teenager Andre Zlatin, who has many YouTube channels. He's known for Andre Zlatin Show and he lives in Israel. This OC has a Cutie mark representing his love of computers and human technology while the style and colors of his body represent the likeness of his favourite character from the show - Rainbow Dash. Story A young teenager named Andre (BTW, it's the name of the creator of this OC), while being a brony, tries to create his own OC with a story attached to it but drastically fails. Twice. Later he discovers a new name that he could use for his OC. A few days later, he sees a human version of one of the main heroes of MLP while walking around. He seems to not notice there was a huge hole in the ground and he fell right into a land where everyone is a pony. He notices that he got powers that allow him to move back and forth between Earth and Equestria while transforming between human and pony form at the same time (similarly to Equestria Girls). He decides to name himself by the name of his former OC - Floatmark Hoovinger. Dash was added later, by a coincidence involving DNA research examining the potential biological relation between him and Rainbow Dash from the Mane Six. He later joins the Discoverer Community of Equestria - a rarely heard of, but prominent part of Equestria's Power Guild. Together they open the Doors of Time - Shaped like Floatmark's cutie mark - and travel through time, dimension and space to save humanity and the pony race, which are inherently connected - following the rule that states Ponies can't exist without the existence of Humans in the same multi-dimentional space. Personality His persona is smart, full of courage but has it's faults - he is a bit of narcissistic, he also got his share of bad decisions in some places. He often doesn't understand some ideas about the life in Equestria, but after performing research - he can be a good helper. His main idea is to help further connect the world of Equestria with Earth - and resolve communication issues between both worlds.He likes technology, and his attitude, combined with the intelligence he got - makes him a pegasus that everyone would want to collaborate with. Relationship Mane Six: In Ponyville, he has met the Mane Six but he rarely talks to them since they're part of the Royal Community of Equestria, the most prominent but distant part of Equestria's Power Guild. The Cast: His friends from the Discoverer Community. The Discoverer Community of Equestria Floatsie joined the Discoverer Community and found friends who also were humans in the real world: John "Bravepony" Goldman: A pony that discovered the existance of the Crystals of Time, and later funds the DCoE. Dan Herret: A smart, gentle Earth pony that likes adventures, while at the same time proposing theories about anything he sees. '''Laura Maneheimer: '''Despite her being a unicorn, and having an unappealing pony name, she likes to use her somewhat obscure qualities as her strengths - and she succeds at that. '''Mike Vensinger: '''A physically strong, competitive pegasus who landed onto Cloudsdale and later considered to be part of the Flyer Guild of Equestria, but later switches to being with his friends in the Discoverer Community. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Pegasus